A Little Talk
by ShadowBear92
Summary: Sikowitz notices that one of his pupils has been distracted lately and decides to get to the bottom of it


**I do not own Victorious or any of its characters **

* * *

><p>"And…CUT! Very nice Beck, Andre you two can sit down."<p>

"But we haven't finished the scene." Andre said turning away from his friend who his character had yanked off the floor by the shirt collar ready to punch, and looked at his teacher.

"Yes, yes but we've all seen stage fighting before, no need to see it again, it would just be boring." Sikowitz waved him off and took another sip from his coconut.

"Uh dude, can't breathe here." Beck gasped, pointing to the other boy's death grip on his shirt, it was starting to cut off his circulation.

"Oh right sorry man." The teenager said, carefully loosening his grip on his friend's shirt and lowering him back to the ground before letting go fully and helping him up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Yes thank you Andre for ceasing your actions in choking Beck, now sit down so Tori and Cat can perform the scene they have prepared." Both girls looked at each other in confusion before turning to their teacher.

"Uh Sikowitz?"

"Yes Tori?"

"We don't have a scene prepared…"

"No?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"I'm not…" Cat pipped in, absentmindedly twirling her hair around her fingers, looking at Tori for answers.

"Cat we didn't prepare a scene."

"But what if we did and we forgot! I do that sometimes…" Cat argued, giggling to herself.

"No scene was prepared!" The brunette stated firmly, addressing both her friend and teacher as if talking to children.

"Aw…"

"Well that's no fun!" Sikowitz grumbled stomping his bare feet up onto the stage.

"Perform one!" He shouted pointing to the stage.

"We don't have anything prepared!" Tori argued.

"Do it."

"No."

"DO IT!"

"Ok!" Tori squealed, grabbing the still giggling girl beside her and pulling her onto the stage.

"Alright! Improv, Robbie give us a situation!" Before the curly haired boy could open his mouth, the chime of the somewhat obnoxious school bell sounded, signalling the end of the period.

"Oh thank God!" Tori sighed in relief, bolting back to her seat to grab her bag, ready to leave before her insane teacher asked her to perform anything else.

"Aw… No improv?" Cat pouted, scuffing her feet as she walked off stage, shoulders slumped, and grabbed her stuff so she could catch up with her friend Tori who had almost already left the room.

"Jade, could you stay back a minute? I need to talk to you."

"I _didn't_ put the toads in the drinking fountain." The young goth girl sighed.

"No I did." Sikowitz replied, gaining shocked and grossed out looks from the remaining students in the classroom.

"What? They needed water and I couldn't use bottled mountain stream water, it's full of fish pee!"

"That _is_ true." Beck agreed, freeing his hand from his girlfriend's and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll meet you at the Asphalt Café when you're finished."

"With coffee?"

"_And _a blueberry muffin if you promise not to kill our teacher." He smirked.

"I make no promises so I'll just have the coffee." Jade replied calmly, only somewhat joking.

Sikowitz waited until the rest of the class had filed out before sitting down on the edge of the stage and asking the remaining teenager to sit next to him.

"Come pop a squat next to old Sikowitz." He said, patting the bit of stage next to him.

"No."

"Sit down West."

"Ugh, fine." Jade grumbled.

"You _are_ a grumpy one today aren't you? Well you are normally, but today more than most. What's wrong? Come on, let's share secrets!" Sikowitz giggled, doing a rather good, and probably well practiced, Cat impression.

"Nothing's wrong." Jade replied a little too quickly, but excuse her for not wanting her teacher in her business.

"Really?" Sikowitz deadpanned, not at all convinced.

"Really." She said simply, getting up and heading to the door.

"Is it about your dad?" Sikowitz asked from behind her, making her stop in her tracks.

"What do _you _know about _that_?" The raven haired girl snarled, refusing to look back at the man behind her.

"What do I know about what?" Sikowitz asked as if he had forgotten his own question.

"About my DAD!" Jade growled, turning on her heel and storming back up to her teacher, growing more and more impatient with the man by the second.

"So this _is_ about your dad?" The balding man asked calmly, not at all threatened by the pissed off girl towering over him.

"What do you care?" The teenager sulked, slumping back down next to her teacher.

"You have been very distracted through the whole class today. I thought if I got your boyfriend up on stage to get hit _that_ would at least get a reaction out of you, but still… nothing. Believe it or not I do care about you kids, and I can tell when one of my favourite students needs someone to talk to."

"I have Beck."

"Yes and if you were willing to talk to him than you would have before my class, am I right?" Sikowitz asked, getting only a scowl in response.

"I thought so. Young Beck is very patient with you, but sometimes you need a good kick up the backside to get you to talk. So tell me what happened with your dad."

At first she was hesitant but eventually sighed and began to explain.

"My dad thinks that acting and singing and performing is stupid and doesn't feel the need to keep his opinions to himself, even when we have company over."

"Ah."

"I had enough of it last night and we had a fight. I mean what was I supposed to do? He was laughing at my dreams right in front of his friends and I'm supposed to sit back and take it?" Jade asked angrily, voice cracking slightly at the end.

"No, you're not one to do that are you?"

"I just hate it Sikowitz, he makes me feel like he's right…"

"He's not you know."

"Then _why_ does Vega get all the leads and I'm stuck as her _stupid_ understudy all the time?" Jade yelled, wiping the unshed tears out of her eyes before they dared fall.

Sikowitz sighed and gently rubbed the young girl's back, amazed that she let him.

"Yes Tori is a very talented actress and singer, but that doesn't mean _you're _not."

The black haired girl looked at her teacher.

"I mean with Trina as a sister, the talent had to go somewhere!" Sikowitz laughed, earning an although small, but still there, smile from his student.

"Not to mention you're a _much _better writer than she is. I mean, yes she is very talented, but she can't write for shit…tzus…"

"She can't write for shih tzus?"

"I'm still your _teacher_, there _are _words I'm not allowed to say so don't change the subject!"

"_You're_ the one who started talking about those yappy little balls of annoying fur… I hate them by the way."

"Yes I thought you would. Anyway Tori's writing and script work, or anyone else's for that matter, has never come close to yours, and I'm not just saying that." He said seriously and for once Jade believed him.

"You should be very proud of your abilities as a writer as well as a singer and actress, no matter what anyone, _including_ your dad thinks. I mean seriously, did you miss the whole _point_ of the bird scene?" Sikowitz asked, feigning shock and horror.

"Thanks Sikowitz." Jade said quietly, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Anytime West." Sikowitz smiled, pulling her in for a small hug.

"Sikowitz."

"Yes?"

"You smell of coconut."  
>"I know! It's great isn't it!"<p>

"You also smell of dirt."

"Yes well best you don't ask about _that._" He said, earning a grossed out look from the young girl as she pulled away from him before getting up and heading out the door, stopping just before she left.

"I mean it Sikowitz…thanks."

"For what? Where is my coconut?" He asked searching around the room.

"I your hand Sikowitz!" Jade yelled back as she headed down the hall, laughing at the antics of her crazy teacher.

"Now where's Beck with my coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this was my first <em>Victorious<em> fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated :)  
>Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like and anything I can improve on.<br>Thanks :)**


End file.
